


Fiumicino

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: It prompts [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Mike is on the trip of a lifetime. On arrival he get much more than that.





	Fiumicino

**Author's Note:**

> It writing prompt, Stanlon - tourist/knowledgeable local for the wonderful @tinyarmedtrex.

Mike looked once more out of the window as the plane descended. It was hard for him to believe that he was living his dream. The morning light glinted off the water below. His nose pressed to the window he watched in awe as the water turned lighter shades of blue and then suddenly they were over the beach and turning inland to land at the airport. 

“Benvenuto alla aeropuerto di Fiumicino. Welcome to Fiumicino Airport.” The flight attendant announced over the intercom. 

Mike had been watching out of the window as the plane had landed. He smiled up at the intercom speaker then to the front of the plane at the flight attendant, who smiled back. 

“Rome. I can’t believe it finally made it to Rome.” He thought to himself as the plane taxied to the jetway. He thought of all the things that he was going to do that the average tourist wouldn’t because of his program. If he was lucky he would be able to lead a docent tour at the Forum. 

He was doing his semester abroad to complete his degree in ancient history before he went on to get his masters in library and information science. Technically he wasn’t in Rome yet, he was at the airport and still had to figure out how to get the train to Rome. 

He waited for the other passengers to file off so he could casually get his carry on and then head pick up his checked baggage. He walks off the plane thanking the flight attendants and asks where baggage claim is. 

As he stands there watching all of the luggage play merry-go-round he sees out of the corner of his eye the most beautiful person he has ever seen. He appears to be his age, a bit shorter than Mike, has a curly mane of dark blond hair, and is dressed very fashionably. Mike smiles to himself and thinks “If there are more locals like that I’m really going to force myself to study.” Just then he sees a piece of his own luggage join the parade and rushes in to grab it. As he does so the curly haired man also reaches out and they bump into each other. 

“Scusa.” The blond says losing his grip on his bag. 

“So, sorry.” Mike responds and grabs both bags and pulls them from the carousel. 

“Oh, you speak English.” The blond says with a smile.

“Yes. So do you.” Mike responds and smiles back. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

Then Mike remembers his manners. “I’m Mike. Mike Hanlon. Sorry to bump into you. These carousels can be crazy.”

“No I bumped into you. I’m sorry. Thank you for getting my bag. I’m Stanley. Stanley Uris.” The blonde responds. 

Mike pulls their bags back a bit from the edge of the carousel and quickly reaches out and grabs his second bag. 

Stan giggles, “Are you moving to Rome?” gesturing at Mike’s bags. 

“What? Oh, no. I am here for a semester, you know study abroad program.” Mike admits. 

“Nice. I’m here visiting my mom’s sister. I’m here every year, about this time and help with their business. Junior accountant work and vacation.” Stan tells Mike matter of factly. 

“Oh, so I could call you a bit of a knowledgeable local.” Mike smiled warmly. This time when he smiles he notices a bit of a flush creeping up Stanley’s neck and warming his cheeks and notices that the stranger has wonderful hazel eyes. 

“You could at that. Are you staying in Rome proper?” Stan asks.

“Yes, in the Trastevere area.” Mike responds and names an address. “That’s the flat I’m renting with some other students.

“No. Really. My aunt lives in the Trastevere, not too far from there.” Stan says with a grin of surprise. 

“How are you getting there?” Stan asks.

“I hadn’t really figured that out yet. I thought about taking the Metro or the train.” Mike states. 

By this time they had moved away from the carousel and were edging towards the immigration booths. 

“I can’t let you do that. Let me ask my aunt and see if she can give you a ride.” Stan offers. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” Mike offers. 

Stan laughs, “No imposition. It’s the least I can do for the man who rescued my luggage from that never ending parade. Here, let me have your phone.”he smiles, and puts his hand out.

Mike smiles back and hands his phone over, and asking for Stan’s in return. That gets a smile in return that makes Mikes ears warm. Phone numbers are entered and furtive smiles exchanged.

“There. Now you can call me anytime and I can guide you around the city. When you aren’t in class, of course.” Stan says.

“Of course. When I’m not in class, evenings and weekends maybe?” Mike offers.

“Yes maybe… Let’s get through immigration and then I’ll call Aunt Elenora.” Stan smiles and gestures to the immigration booths. “Wait for me on the other side..”

“I’ll do that” Mike responds getting out his passport. To himself he thinks, “For another smile like that I’ll wait forever.”


End file.
